<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Immortals by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230101">Immortals</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Because Honestly I Don't Like Him and Neither Should You, Developing Friendships, Gen, Hogwarts Inter-House Friendships, Hogwarts Riddle Era, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn, Teenage Drama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:41:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Maria and Bianca are killed in the explosion, Hades sends Nico to Hogwarts instead of Lotus Casino. Nico meets Tom, and the two hit it off. The two boys are just trying to survive school like normal kids, but fate just really doesn't want that happening, apparently.</p><p>Nico and Tom are stuck in wars, being chased by murderous gods, and is it really Hogwarts without a good dose of teenage drama? How will they pull through? And how will Tom's friendship with Nico affect his immortality plans?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eventual Nico di Angelo/Tom Riddle, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nico di Angelo &amp; Original Character(s), Nico di Angelo &amp; Tom Riddle, Tom Riddle &amp; Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>PJO/HP Crossover! (Yaaay?)<br/>I can't write, just so you know... so don't expect too much</p><p>DISCLAIMERS!!!<br/>*Although Nico was born in 1932 and Tom in 1926 (Attended Hogwarts 1938-1945), we’re going to pretend Tom was born in 1926 and Nico in 1927 (Making their birthdays only about a month apart.)*<br/>**There will be OCs, because try as I might, there just aren’t many named characters back in the 1930’s. Sorry, I did my best.**<br/>***The Sorting Hat’s Song is stolen word-for-word from the Philosopher's Stone/Sorcerer’s Stone, because I don’t have the creativity to write a freaking song. I ain’t Apollo, man.***<br/>****Simply because I can’t find anyone else, and because he seems old enough anyway, Filch shall still be the caretaker during the story. (And random teachers have been pushed to this time, like Slughorn, who wasn't actually there until around Tom's... 3rd year?) Oh, and Dippet isn’t THAT incompetent.****<br/>*****Honestly, fuck the blood-purity-purebloods-are-far-superior shit. Only some of the purebloods will explicitly talk about it. I like to pretend it didn’t actually get bad until Voldemort started his rein. And while I’m at it, fuck the house rivalries. Gryffindor and Slytherin can still be rivals, but Slytherins will still get a chance at making friends, instead of immediately being ostracized from the rest of the school the second they’re sorted.*****</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Prologue </b>
</p><p>(Nico is 10 close to 11-ish)</p><p>
  <em> “No!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> When the smoke cleared, Hades was kneeling in front of the bodies of Maria and Bianca with Alecto hovering behind him. Nico was hugging his sister like his life depended on it. “Mamma! Bianca!” He sobbed. “No, no no no, non puoi andare! Ho bisogno di te, per favore non lasciarmi! Per favore svegliati! Mamma, ho bisogno di te! Bianca! Per favore, per favore, per favore, per favore…” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  Hades cradled Maria’s head and shook his fist into the sky. “Zeus! I will crush you for this! I will bring them back!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “My lord, you cannot,” Alecto warned. “You of all immortals must respect the laws of death.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hades glowed in anger, struggling not to show his true form in front of Nico, getting himself back under control at the last second. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Take them,” Hades finally choked out. “Give them the ancient rites. Send Nico to the school in England, he shall be safe there.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Alecto flashed out with the bodies and Hades took a breath, preparing to stand but was surprised by two small arms wrapping around his frame. “Papà?” Nico asked, voice wavering. “What school? Why are you sending me away?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hades looked at Nico with such a look of despair and heartbreak, returning the embrace tightly. “Nico, there is a school in England called Hogwarts. It’s a special school, one with magic, magic to protect and defend yourself. I am sending you there for your safety. Zeus cannot hurt you there.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “But-” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “This is non-negotiable, Nico. Your mother-” Hades’ voice broke. “-Your mother did not want you to grow up in the underworld, and I can’t leave you by yourself. You will be able to learn many new things at school, and make friends. You will be safe from Zeus and the War, it is very well protected. I will watch over you, but I cannot raise you, as much as I wish to. Please, Soldatino, do this for me?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Nico’s face crumpled, and he let out a whimper. “Will I see you sometimes? Please, Papà? Are you going to leave me by myself?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hades’ breath hitched and he squeezed Nico harder. “Of course not, Nico. For the summertime, you can stay with me in the underworld. But please, stay at the school over the breaks. I can’t lose you and I don’t want to take any chances.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The two sat there together, Nico sniffling quietly until he fell asleep. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>(Chapter 1)</strong>
</p><p>Nico peeked into a compartment, seeing yet another group of older kids. Turning away, he sighed and trudged down the corridor of the train in search of an empty compartment. The station was filled with noises that the windows weren’t blocking out, loud shouts and cries from family members, hoots and squawks from owls, trolleys crashing along the floor. The sheer chaos of the surroundings was giving Nico a headache, but he continued pushing through groups to find a quiet place to sit for the ride to the school.</p><p> </p><p>He had gotten his school supplies by himself, using the oddly-shaped money and the instructions that Hades had left him. While the stores and magic around them was exciting, the most interesting part of the trip had been getting his wand.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Nico opened the door to the shop, taking in the shelves that lined the walls, filled with boxes that looked suspiciously like small, thin shoeboxes. Behind a desk, a small man with fuzzy hair that Hades’ note had said was named Garrik Ollivander was fiddling with papers, but looked up as the bell above the door chimed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Hello there, young one!” He exclaimed jovially. “Are you in need of a wand?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Oh, um,” Nico said, surprised. “Yes, please.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Wonderful!” Ollivander bustled over, babbling about wand lengths and cores and other wand-related topics, measuring Nico’s arm, all the while grabbing boxes and peering into them. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Try out this one,” He thrust out a wand to Nico, “just give it a little swish-and-flick, there you go!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Nico took the wand and raised it to swish, but it was immediately taken away from him. “No, no, that one will never do,” Ollivander said, making a face. “Try this one, Ash and Unicorn Hair, twelve inches, nice and springy.” He reached out for the wand, but it was pulled away before it even got close. “Hm, how about Holly and Phoenix Feather, eleven inches?” Again, he reaches for the wand- “Oh, definitely not. How about this one-” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> This had gone on for five minutes, Ollivander exclaiming, “Tricky customer, eh? Don’t worry, I’ve got a wand for you somewhere around here!” and grating on Nico’s nerves. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Eventually Ollivander held out a light-coloured wand. “Elm and Dragon Heartstring, ten inches, firm but flexible. Give it a wave!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Nico grabbed the wand, waving it in front of him and watching in wonder as iridescent sparks erupted from the end of the wand and swirled through the air before they faded away. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ollivander clapped, “Excellent! That wand suits you wonderfully! Congratulations, my dear boy! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He opened another compartment, making a face and shutting it abruptly at the sight of a couple furiously making out. Coughing, he scanned the train car, mentally cursing when he realized there was only one compartment left. He tentatively opened the compartment, seeing a small boy around his age with black hair and dark, chocolate-brown eyes. Nico paused as the boy looked up, offering a small smile to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Er, hi,” Nico said awkwardly. “Could I sit here?”</p><p> </p><p>The other boy’s eyes widened, and stammered out a ‘yes’. Nico quirked his lips into a quick grin, before sliding into the seat across from the boy as the train started moving. They sat in silence for a while, the boy watching the scenery pass by outside and Nico watching him. </p><p>After the silence became uncomfortable, Nico cleared his throat, causing the boy to jump and turn towards him. Nico gave a sheepish smile and asked, “I’m Nico di Angelo. What’s your name?</p><p> </p><p>The boy’s eyes grew huge. “Tom,” he said. “Tom Riddle.”</p><p> </p><p>Nico’s smile turned into a grin. “Hogwarts sounds exciting, doesn’t it? I’m quite eager to learn magic, since I only know the things I’ve read out of my textbooks. Which house do you think you’ll go in?”</p><p> </p><p>Tom’s look of trepidation faded to an excited smile. “I like the idea of Transfiguration, ‘cause you can turn things like twigs and branches into chairs and tables and Potions since Potions sounds like cooking.” At this, Tom’s face twisted. “But potions also have weird ingredients. Who’d drink something with newt eyeballs in it?”</p><p> </p><p>Nico barked a laugh. “I know, right? It sounds so gross!”</p><p> </p><p>Tom’s face turned pensive. “I don’t know which house I’d go in. Probably not Gryffindor though,” he added. “I’m not really a reckless or impulsive person. Maybe Ravenclaw or Slytherin?”</p><p> </p><p>Nico hummed, recalling the book he’d read earlier. “I think I might go into Slytherin... although I might be a Hufflepuff,” he thought back to the key traits of each house- Hufflepuff had been loyalty and dedication.</p><p> </p><p>Tom smiled again. “I’m just excited about being here,” he said blissfully. “I can’t wait to see the castle; apparently it’s <em> huge!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>The two boys continued their excited chatter for the rest of the train ride, bouncing between topics for hours. After a while, the compartment door opened and an older girl peeked her head in. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, boys! First years, right?” she grinned cheerfully at them. “I’m Carina. I’m head girl this year, which means I help out other students when they’ve got problems, so if you need anything, come look for me. I’d imagine I can answer most of your questions, so fire away!”</p><p> </p><p>“How does the sorting hat know where to put you? What if you’re meant for more than one house? Can they kick you out if you’re not meant for one of the houses?” Tom asked, turning pale at that idea.</p><p> </p><p>Carina laughed. “No, no, that’s never happened, and I don’t even think that’s possible. You will be sorted into a house, and you’ll be with others that share the same values with you. Though, how the sorting hat sorts you is a surprise,” she said with a wink.</p><p> </p><p>Tom still looked uncomfortable, but Nico managed to change the subject. “What classes are we going to take?”</p><p> </p><p>Carina talked them through the basics of what was going to happen during their first few weeks of school, before exiting the compartment to let them change into their robes. Nico looked down at himself, feeling like he was wearing a bedsheet like the times he played ghosts with Bianca. That thought made him sad.</p><p> </p><p>The two boys waited for the train to stop in a nervous silence, sending each other glances every now and then. When the train finally pulled into the station, Nico stood up so quickly it gave him vertigo. He rushed out of the train car, breathing in fresh air and looking around him. The station was loud, people screaming over each other and running around.</p><p> </p><p>“Where to now?” Tom asked loudly, joining him in the crowd.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure,” Nico replied. “Maybe we should look for a professor.” He scanned the crowd for an authority figure somewhere in the sea of children. “Look, there!”</p><p> </p><p>A tall, brown head poked out of the throng, yelling “First years! First years over here! By the boats! First years this way!”</p><p> </p><p>Tom and Nico exchanged looks before fighting their way through the crowd. After many ‘pardon me’s’ and ‘sorry’s’, they reached the docks. Nico looked up and his jaw dropped.</p><p> </p><p>Nico had seen men in better shape after being caught in bomb explosions. The professor looked like a wild dog had attacked him like a chew toy. He was covered in scars, and his arm seemed to be made of metal and he had a peg-leg. His chestnut-brown hair was frizzy and wild, like he rubbed his head into a pillow. But besides all that, he still had an enormous grin on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, Professor Kettleburn,” Tom said politely.</p><p> </p><p>“Tom!” Kettleburn looked delighted. “Good to see you! I’m sure your train ride here was exciting. Who’s your friend here?”</p><p> </p><p>Nico startled, surprised at being addressed. “Um, Nico. My name’s Nico di Angelo. Who are you?"</p><p> </p><p>Kettleburn puffed out his chest in a proud-sort of manner. “Silvanus Kettleburn, at your service. I teach Care of Magical Creatures, but you won’t have that until your third year. Don’t worry about my appearance; most of the creatures I work with are practically harmless. Are you boys excited to get to Hogwarts?”</p><p> </p><p>He got two grins in response and laughed. “Well, I believe you’re the last few first years, so get in a boat, and we’ll be off!"</p><p> </p><p>Nico and Tom ended up in a boat with a pair of twins, who introduced themselves as Altair and Vega Clergy. The four engaged in nervous conversation, and when the boats had stopped, Nico had felt his nerves settle again.</p><p> </p><p>Kettleburn led the first years into the Great Hall, and Nico heard Tom suck in a breath. Nico glanced over at him to see his face awash in wonder. He felt the same. The Great Hall was beautiful. Four long tables took up the floor, with a fifth at the opposite end of the hall, facing out to the others. The four tables were decorated in different colours, signifying Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. The tables were packed with older students, and the noise ceased as they noticed the first years at the doors. Nico’s eyes widened at the amount of people staring at them.</p><p> </p><p>At the large table, there was a group of adults and oddly enough, a ghost. A short old man with a ridiculously long white beard was in the large seat in the middle of the table, and a man with reddish-brown hair and twinkling blue eyes was standing beside a stool. At the sight of the new group, the short man stood up.</p><p> </p><p>“Excellent!” he exclaimed in a rather loud voice. “The first years are here! Thank you Professor Kettleburn.”</p><p> </p><p>Kettleburn nodded and turned around. “When your name is called, go sit on the stool.” he instructed the first years before taking his spot at the head table.</p><p> </p><p>The bearded guy clapped. “Now, Professor Dumbledore, we can begin the sorting!”</p><p> </p><p>The blue-eyed man smiled at the first years, before taking out a tattered old hat and placing it on the stool. Everyone seemed to wait for a moment, before the hat shook and a slit on the front opened. It almost looked like… a mouth? To the surprise of the first years, the hat began to sing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Oh you may not think I'm pretty, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But don't judge on what you see, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I'll eat myself if you can find </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A smarter hat than me. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You can keep your bowlers black, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Your top hats sleek and tall, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And I can cap them all. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> There's nothing hidden in your head </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The Sorting Hat can't see, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> So try me on and I will tell you </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Where you ought to be. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You might belong in Gryffindor, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Where dwell the brave at heart, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Their daring, nerve, and chivalry </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Set Gryffindors apart; </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You might belong in Hufflepuff, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Where they are just and loyal, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Those patient Hufflepuffs are true </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And unafraid of toil; </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> if you've a ready mind, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Where those of wit and learning, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Will always find their kind; </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Or perhaps in Slytherin </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You'll make your real friends, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Those cunning folks use any means </em>
</p><p>
  <em> To achieve their ends. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> So put me on! Don't be afraid! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And don't get in a flap! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You're in safe hands (though I have none) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> For I'm a Thinking Cap!" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The hall exploded into applause, before turning back to the first years. Nico leaned over to Tom and whispered, </p><p> </p><p>“So, does the hat read our minds or something?”</p><p> </p><p>Tom looked queasy as he whispered back, “I’m not sure…”</p><p> </p><p>Dumbledore pulled a long scroll from his robes. He then called out, “Avery, Damian.”</p><p> </p><p>A short boy with light-brown hair walked confidently to the stool. The hat was placed on his head, slipping over his eyes. Thirty seconds later, the hat shouted out,</p><p> </p><p>“SLYTHERIN!”</p><p> </p><p>The hall clapped as the boy hurried down to the Slytherin table and sat down at one end of the table. </p><p>“Becker, Helen!” This time a girl with blonde hair stumbled up to the stand. The hat was only on her head for a few seconds, before- </p><p> </p><p>“HUFFLEPUFF!”</p><p> </p><p>“Black, Lucretia!’ A dark-haired girl flounced up the steps-</p><p> </p><p>“SLYTHERIN!”</p><p>“Clergy, Altair!” Altair looked nervous, until-</p><p> </p><p>“RAVENCLAW!”</p><p> </p><p>He sighed in relief as his sister was called up,</p><p> </p><p>“RAVENCLAW!”</p><p> </p><p>Vega smiled faintly before taking a spot beside her brother.</p><p> </p><p>‘Clarke, Anthony’ was placed in Hufflepuff and ‘Demming, Elizabeth’ in Gryffindor before Dumbledore called out,</p><p> </p><p>“Di Angelo, Nico!”</p><p> </p><p>Nico gulped before walking up to the stool. Dumbledore placed the hat on his head and his vision slipped into darkness. He waited, and waited, and-</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, what do we have here?”</p><p> </p><p>Nico unconsciously straightened his back. ‘<em>Are you in my head?</em>’ he asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>“Indeed,” said the small voice near the back of his head. “Would you mind if I look through your memories?”</p><p> </p><p>‘<em>I- oh, sure, I guess,</em>’ Nico replied, feeling a bit awkward.</p><p> </p><p>The hat was silent for a few moments, before speaking up again. “You are a cunning and ambitious boy, excellent for Slytherin, but you are also very compassionate and loyal. Where do you think you belong?”</p><p> </p><p>Nico thought hard. ‘<em>I think- I think I’d be best suited for Slytherin.</em>’ He felt more sure of himself after saying it. ‘<em>I’d like to go to Slytherin, please.</em>’ The hat seemed to laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, my boy. I hope you become great in SLYTHERIN!” The last word was shouted for the entire hall to hear. Nico took off the hat, placing it back onto the stool before walking to the Slytherin table. He shot Tom a thumbs-up, which was feebly returned.</p><p> </p><p>The next few sorting was a blur for Nico, faintly remembering ‘Edwards, Gloria’ going into Gryffindor, ‘Fox, Sarah’ and ‘Hawthorne, Laura’ into Ravenclaw, ‘Macmillan, Catherine’ into Hufflepuff, and ‘Greengrass, Lyra’, ‘Lestrange, Cassius’, and ‘Mulciber, Titus’ in Slytherin before Tom was called up.</p><p> </p><p>Nico watched him march up the stairs to the podium and sit on the stool, face set in determination before the hat slipped over his eyes. He saw Tom stiffen, likely when the hat started talking to him, and watched his knuckles slowly turn white from gripping the sides of the stool.</p><p> </p><p>After two minutes, Nico began growing worried. Tom had been sitting on the stool for a while now. Murmurs had started breaking out across the hall. Nico saw Tom twitch, and all of a sudden, the hat shouted out,</p><p> </p><p>“SLYTHERIN!”</p><p> </p><p>The hall exploded into applause again, so Nico almost missed the flinch when the hat screamed. Tom stood with shaky legs and walked down to the Slytherin table, taking a seat beside Nico. Nico grinned at him, getting a weak smile in reply.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the sorting continued, ending with ‘Weasley, Septimus’ going to Gryffindor. The short bearded guy stood up again.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello and welcome to Hogwarts, for another year!” He started jovially. “It’s nice to see you all. Now, to the first years that do not know, I am the Headmaster, Armando Dippet. I hope your school year is filled with learning and high spirits! After the feast, please follow your prefects to your dormitories; your things will already be there. The forbidden forest is out-of-bounds, and trespassing will earn you a detention with our caretaker, Mr. Filch, assuming the centaurs didn’t get to you first.” </p><p> </p><p>Nico and Tom exchanged an uncomprehending look. There were deadly things here? In a school? Hades had said it was safe here. And why did the headmaster say that so casually?</p><p> </p><p>Dippet continued. “The Quidditch season will begin on the first October, so Quidditch captains, please remember to hold your tryouts before then. First years are not permitted to own brooms, nor try out for their house Quidditch team. Should you have any questions, don’t be afraid to find your prefects or the head boy or girl, they can assist you with whatever you need, similarly to any staff member you encounter. That should be all, so enjoy the feast!”</p><p> </p><p>Dippet spread his arms, and the tables filled with food. Nico sucked in a gasp. There were countless platters of warm, plentiful food, and pitchers lining the table with some weird orange drink in it. People were already beginning to eat. Nico looked over to Tom, who’s eyes were as big as dinner plates. The two boys looked at each other in wonder, before grabbing various foods for their plates.</p><p> </p><p>The food was heavenly; warm and spiced, with different food groups instead of the beans and rice Nico was used to back in Italy while they were living in the war. He ate like it was his last meal, though Tom wasn’t any better. Tom had not come up for breath in several minutes, inhaling food as though it would disappear right in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>During dessert, Nico was nudged in the shoulder. He looked over at the black-haired boy with light greenish-grey eyes from the sorting- he vaguely remembered his name as something-Mulciber. Tyler? Travis?</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” the boy said. “I’m Titus Mulciber, what’s your name?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, uh…” Nico nudged Tom, who looked over. “I’m Nico di Angelo-”</p><p> </p><p>“-And I’m Tom Riddle. Nice to meet you.” Tom said.</p><p> </p><p>A dark-haired boy next to Titus scrunched up his nose. “Ugh, are you two <em> halfbloods</em>? Surely you aren’t mudbloods, that’d just be-”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut <em> up</em>, Cassius! Leave them alone. Don’t start fighting with them, especially when we’ll be sharing a dorm for the year.” The mousy-haired boy from the start of the sorting interrupted him before looking back over at Nico and Tom, face apologetic. “Sorry about him. He’s like that sometimes. I’m Damian Avery, and this is Cassius Lestrange. Call him Cas. It annoys the crap out of him.”</p><p> </p><p>Cassius glared at Damian. Titus sighed, before looking back over to Nico. “Are you halfbloods, though? Just out of curiosity.”</p><p> </p><p>Tom replied with a ‘yes’ as Nico asked, “What does that mean?”</p><p> </p><p>The three boys stared at him. “W...what?” Damian managed to get out.</p><p> </p><p>Nico felt uncomfortable under their scrutinizing gazes. His hand reached for his skull ring, a gift from Bianca, twisting it around his finger.</p><p> </p><p>“Ridiculous,” scoffed Cassius. “You must be a mudblood then, if you don’t know what that means. Or stupid, at the very least.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut <em> UP</em>, CASSIUS!” Titus and Damian yelled simultaneously. </p><p> </p><p>Titus continued. “Can you not snub your roommates? Just because someone’s not a pureblood doesn’t mean you should treat them like scum under your shoe! We’re all Slytherins here, and you know how crafty Slytherins are. You’re just going to make the next seven years hell for yourself! I don’t care if we’re supposed to be best friends because of our parents! If you don’t lighten up and stop insulting your peers, I don’t think we should be friends! I don't think I <em>can</em> be friends with you!”</p><p> </p><p>The other Slytherins looked at Titus in a mixture of fear, awe and disgust, though those were only from the ones that believed in blood purity. The rest of the hall had fallen silent. The boys looked around, slowly turning pink. Titus ducked his head and sat down quickly, having stood up during his little impromptu-speech.</p><p> </p><p>Everything was still for a moment, before Professor Dumbledore stood up and began clapping. He was joined by the rest of the head table, then the Hufflepuffs, and Slytherins, and then the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors. Titus was blushing such a dark pink his face was almost red. Damian looked proud, and Cassius looked like he was about to explode- though if out of anger or embarrassment remained to be seen.</p><p> </p><p>When the clapping had died down, Dippet called out towards the Slytherin table. “I’m happy to see you standing up for your peers, Mr. Mulciber. Twenty points to Slytherin.”</p><p> </p><p>Titus blushed deeper, and the hall exploded into applause for the second time. Cassius looked like he was sulking, and Damian shot Nico an exasperated look.</p><p> </p><p>Once the clapping had died down again and the feast was over, the five boys gathered beside a prefect, Nico keeping a safe distance from Cassius. The prefect led them down to the dungeons, before stopping in front of a blank brick wall. The prefect took out his wand and tapped the wall as he loudly said <em> Hellebore. </em> Nico and Tom watched in wonder as the bricks shifted, opening to a large room with sofas and tables, floor-to-ceiling bookshelves lining the walls, and two staircases, likely leading down to the dorms. The prefect ushered them in, letting the first-years gawk in awe at the common room. Two minutes later, the rest of Slytherin had joined them, and a boy with reddish-blonde hair stepped up and commanded, <em> ‘Silence!’ </em></p><p> </p><p>Everyone instantly stopped talking and looked over to the boy. Nico figured he was a prefect or some other authority figure. The boy cleared his throat before speaking.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome to Slytherin,” he began. “My name is Felix Arrowood. I am head boy this year, along with head girl Carina Abbott from Hufflepuff. Don’t be afraid to come to us or the prefects if you have questions or just need to talk. There are six Slytherin prefects- two fifth years, two sixth years, and two seventh years, each pair consisting of one girl and one boy. Thanks to this war with Grindelwald, Slytherins have earned a bad rep, so we must put up a more united front in front of others. Any feuds you have with your housemates will be settled behind closed doors, not out in the middle of the hall like a Gryffindor.” here Felix paused. “Our head of house was supposed to inform you of certain guidelines for Slytherin house, but I have been given that… responsibility.”</p><p> </p><p>“Or just was too lazy to come here and tell us himself,” one of the prefects muttered under his breath.</p><p> </p><p>“The staircases at the back of the common room lead down to the dorms, the left leading to the boys dorms and the right to the girls.” Felix grew stern for a moment. “There is a shock spell on the doorways, so don’t even think about trying to get into the opposite dorm.”</p><p> </p><p>Nico looked over to Tom in surprise, and receiving a look that clearly said <em> What?!</em>, he turned to look at the doorways. They looked inconspicuous, but after hearing that little bit of knowledge, Nico decided to be sure to give the girls dorms a wide berth.</p><p> </p><p>Felix continued. “Curfew is at ten, and you will be expected in your dorms by eleven. You are expected to be polite, if not kind, to your dorm mates, and <em> do </em> try not to lose points.” at this, he smiled. “And Mulciber, while Slytherins try not to draw attention to themselves, that display in the Great Hall was impressive. I’m sure you’ve gained the respect of many here.”</p><p> </p><p>Nico saw Titus turn pink again and Damian elbow him playfully. Cassius pouted.</p><p> </p><p>“Since it’s getting late, I’ll let you all get settled in.” Felix said. “Don’t forget, if you have <em> any problems at all </em>, come to myself or the prefects, whether you are asking about homework or something entirely different. We won’t hold it against you or tell others, so don’t worry. Now, goodnight!”</p><p> </p><p>There was a flurry of activity as everyone hurried off to their dorms. Nico grabbed Tom’s wrist as they weaved through the crowd, descending the stairs and eventually coming to a stop in front of a large door that said <em> 1st Years </em>. Nico pushed open the door to see a large room with five 4-poster beds of dark oak with deep green sheets and matching drapes, their trunks pushed up against the foot of each bed. The walls were a cream colour with emerald green accents, and there were big windows that emitted a dark green light from the Black Lake. Nico watched in wonder as a small school of fish swam past the window.</p><p> </p><p>He turned to the sound of a bed creaking to see Tom bouncing up and down on his bed, joy practically leaking from him. Nico mirrored his grin before locating his bed and face-planting into it. A blissful sigh escaped his mouth and he heard Tom giggle before the door opened again.</p><p> </p><p>Nico and Tom looked over to see Cassius storm into the room and flop gracefully into his bed, drawing the drapes around himself and falling silent. A tired sigh caught their attention and they turned back toward the door as Damian and Titus trudged into the room, sitting down on the edge of Nico’s bed.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t understand…” Damian said glumly. “Cas isn’t usually like this, I swear.”</p><p> </p><p>Titus flopped backwards onto Nico’s legs. “Just give him some time, he’ll warm up to you guys eventually…”</p><p> </p><p>Tom joined the other boys on Nico’s bed, grabbing a pillow and hugging it to his chest.</p><p> </p><p>Nico sighed. “What did he mean though? I mean, I can tell that ‘Mudblood’ is some sort of derogatory term, but about what? And what’s a halfblood? Do you…” <em> mean demigod</em>, he thought to himself. <em> Best not to talk about that, though. Not yet, at least.</em></p><p> </p><p>Damian blinked. “Wait, do you actually not know?”</p><p> </p><p>Nico felt his ears go warm and crossed his arms across his chest in a defensive gesture. “Maybe, maybe not. Is it that important?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, actually,” Tom said. “It’s about blood status. A halfblood is a child born from one magical parent and one muggle- that is, non-magical- parent. Like me. My mother was a witch from the Gaunt line and my father was a muggle.”</p><p> </p><p>“Damian and I are purebloods,” continued Titus. “That means both our parents are magical. Mudbloods, or the proper, more polite term, Muggleborns, are children born to muggle parents yet have magic.”</p><p> </p><p>Nico nodded slowly, taking in the information. “I guess I’m a halfblood, then.” <em> Am I? </em> He wondered. <em> I must be, right? Dad’s a god, so that should mean he’s magical. </em></p><p> </p><p>Damian perked up. “Are you part of the Sacred 28? Probably not, since you said you didn’t know what blood statuses were. Which parent is magical? Are they a descendant from a squib? What are they-”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Damian! </em>” Startled, Damian looked at Titus. “Don’t badger him,” Titus reprimanded. “Calm down, that’s not going to get us anywhere.” He turned to Nico, raising an eyebrow. “You can ask us questions and we’ll do our best to answer, although I am curious as well- who was your magical parent? Was it someone we could know from the wizarding world already?”</p><p> </p><p>Nico’s hand found his ring, twisting it in circles again. “I… my father is my magical parent, and I doubt you’d know him.”</p><p> </p><p>Damian shrugged. “Well, I’m not that surprised. Di Angelo isn’t a very wizarding surname. Where are you from?”</p><p> </p><p>“Italy,” Nico replied. “That’s where I lived. I only moved to Britain a few months ago.”</p><p> </p><p>He got another round of shocked looks.</p><p> </p><p>“No way!” Titus exclaimed. “How did you get into Hogwarts, then? Doesn’t Italy have magical schools? I know France and Bulgaria have them…”</p><p> </p><p>“Er… no?” Nico replied hesitantly. “Not that I’m aware of, at least.”</p><p> </p><p>Damian rolled his eyes, leaning over onto Tom and snagging his pillow. “Fine, fair enough. Anyways, what classes are you guys looking forward to?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I'm Kinda Dumb, Y'all</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Okay, <em>personally</em>, I can't stand it when people put these notes in the middle of fics, but here we are.</p>
<p>I don't know where I'm going with this.</p>
<p>This was a prompt my friends wanted me to try, regardless of the fact I'm kind of dumb as hell, and my imagination-less brain is really struggling here.</p>
<p>Did I start another chapter? Yes.</p>
<p>Is it shit? Also yes. </p>
<p>Do I know where I'm going with it? <em>Hell no</em>.</p>
<p>Someone better yeet some ideas at me before I yeet this fic into a trashcan because really, I'm too dumb for thought-out shit like this.</p>
<p>If anyone would like to pick up this fic or something, <em>p l e a s e  </em>do. </p>
<p>Really. </p>
<p>I'm begging you here.</p>
<p>Save my brain from the never-ending torture called <em>writers'-block-but-you-didn't-know-where-you-were-going-in-the-first-place.</em></p>
<p><em>Soooooo</em> yeah. To sum up yet another ramble, I don't know what to do with this fic; someone take over or imma trash it</p>
<p>*awkward thumbs-up*</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm actually a planning freak, so I've made some Google Docs with wandlore and other research that I posted as a work- you should check it out! (I'm kidding, it's pathetic the amount of time I spend doing useless research.)</p><p>Sorry if this seems mean, but if you need translations for the Italian, just go to Google translate. Really. It's that simple. You don't need me to write out translations for you, lol</p><p>Blah blah blah, comment what you think, blah blah blah, don't hate me<br/>Before you do shame my awful writing skills, I am 13, please don't kill me. Also, everything I write is pathetic and I have no creativity, so ideas and prompts would not be unwelcome. (If you can't see through my sarcasm, I'm saying PLEASE do help me with ideas. And prompts. I'd love some good prompts.)</p><p>While I have a lot of ideas, I've never actually wrote a story... so, uh, be nice?</p><p>***OKAY I'M NOT RAMBLING ANYMORE***<br/>I personally HATE it when I find a good story that's been abandoned or forgotten, so even if I do lose the will to write this, I WILL come back to it, %99.99 chance! (Because you can never be completely sure.) I may need a kick-start, but we all good- just shame-spam me and that'll guilt me back into writing.</p><p>Excellent, I've yabber-jabbered enough? Great. Thanks for actually reading my rant! (Did that guilt you into actually reading it?)</p><p>...oh wait, I'm supposed to do foreshadowing, aren't I? Okay...</p><p>*gasp* What will happen next? Will the other boys find out who Nico's father is? Will Cassius pull his head out of his arse? Is Zeus going to bother them? Is GRINDELWALD? (Don't forget that he's still kicking around- canonically, Dumbles defeated him in 1945, sooo)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>